European publication EP 0 530 400 B1 discloses an instrument for high-frequency (HF) surgery and for cutting and coagulating with HF current; the instrument comprises a flexible shaft having a retractable, needle-shaped HF electrode arranged on its tip. A cable extending through the shaft is used for mechanical movement and for supplying power to said electrode. That is, the cable is used for the electrical supply of the electrode, as well as for the transmission of a mechanical movement to the electrode.
From European publication EP 0 536 440 B1 it has additionally been known to design the shaft as a fluid conducting element through which rinsing fluids can be supplied to the HF electrode and which can also be used for suctioning.
Furthermore, Canadian publication CA 2497897 A1 discloses an endoscopic instrument that has scissors attached at its distal end. The latter is actuated using fluid cylinders that are connected via a fluid conducting mechanism to a hydraulic actuation member on the proximal end.
In addition, it has been known from German publication DE 10 2009 017 636 A1 to use a fluid jet arrangement comprising, on its one distal end, a nozzle for performing dissection and/or needleless injection of tissue. In addition, it has been known from this publication to provide such a fluid jet arrangement with an HF electrode for performing additional treatment measures such as, for example, the cutting and/or coagulating of tissue using HF current. In doing so, the surgeon can selectively inject fluid jets or HF current into the tissue to initiate the desired effect, without the need to change the instrument to accomplish this. This shortens the operating time and simplifies the handling of the instrument.